Cat and Tiger
by dolji
Summary: What if Zoro and Nami were childhood friends? How different would their lives be? Lot's of one shots set in an AU where Zoro and Nami are childhood friends. Mugiwara crew will also make an appearance. Beginners at writing so don't expect too much! Credits for this beautiful image goes to mikanseaweed in tumblr. T for language but will be rated M in future for possible smut.
1. Her promise

Hola guys, Sorry it's short. I'm a new writer with a lot of imagination but english isn't my first language so any grammatical mistakes are purely mine .

This is set in an AU so the ages don't match when Kuina died. Also here, Zoro and Kuina are siblings.

Disclaimer: One piece is not mine.

Zoro's POV.

* * *

Chapter 1: Her Promise

* * *

I hated the colour black anyways. The sound of the rain was heavy in my eardrums, the smell of the rain was so suffocating, it was hard to breathe. So I left, before the priest closed the Bible. I left. But my footsteps seemed heavy and rebellious. It seemed my feet had a mind of their own, wanting to stay but I couldn't stay. I wouldn't. I walked off in the opposite direction of the burial and sat near a large tree which sheltered me from the rain. However, the rain seemed to have slipped through as it rolled down my cheeks, sides of my jaw and joined together at the tip of my chin before giving into gravity. Today was the funeral of Kuina.

"ohhh.. I didn't know you had something called feelings zoro" despite the harsh words, the voice was soft. It had came from a certain orange looking creature which I refused to call a girl.

"What d'ya want"

"You're crying?" mockery was clear in her voice.

"Don't be stupid, it's raining."

"Ofcourse" was her only reply.

Vigorous scent of mikans burned my nose and when it became stronger, I looked up. Before I could say anything, she hugged me. The damn witch hugged me.

"Nami you smell" she squeezed tighter.

"Na…mi" she squeezed even tighter as if she was forcing my air out of my lungs.

"Zoro" It felt weird because she was never, NEVER nice. She forced me to look at her with her tiny hands.

"Zoro" her eyes were determined just as her voice was.

"I'll never leave you. I promise"

"Who even wants you?"

"I know I'm not Kuina, but you can come to my room anytime if you feel like talking. I'll listen. I promise" was the 5 year old Nami's promise to a 6 year Zoro.

"Since Kuina is gone and you're scary, no one will play with you so I'll play with you" Her tone completely changed again. The determined face was replaced with a self-satisfied face with that arrogant smiled I hated.

The smile I _hat **ed**_.


	2. My promise

A/N: Got the hang of it now… i think..Sorry, it's still Zoro's POV because he's thinking about his past. I also wanted to make Nami's POV but don't think it will happen :/

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: My promise

I looked at the time for the 10th time today. It's already 5 and Nami was still not here. She promised she would play this game with me. My house is just next doors and our rooms are right next to each other. We live in a quite town and our houses are 20 minutes walk from the main town. We both have balconies in our room, making it easy for me to visit her whenever I want. Since I'm usually too lazy to enter her room using the main door. I looked up again…

"shit 11th time" I cursed myself for looking. Just as I was about to pack up the game consoles, there was a rattling noise in the balcony. I quickly ran to the balcony door, tripped along the way on the wires and opened the curtains that covered the balcony door. My patience had long gone. Today I was not letting Nami off the hook just because she's younger.

"Oi Nammiiiii" I made sure my voice sounded extra annoyed today but before I could say anything I froze. Nami somehow seemed different today. Something was not right. As Nami entered my room, I carefully analysed Nami. She still had her ugly orange hair but her nose was red and her eyes were swollen. But my anger overthrew my curiosity.

"Oi Nami you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago, witch." I practically screamed. Nami had already covered her ears as if she knew what I was going to do. Well she was always good at reading people…a quality that I often lacked. She sat on the pink cushion with hearts (which she begged me to buy) that laid on floor in front of the TV and game consoles.

"No matter how many times you want a rematch, I'm still gonna beat your ass" was her reply. Somehow, her voice lacked the enthusiasm that was always present.

"Fine, bring it on miakn-crazy witch"

I didn't understand the reason for her tone.

We played until dusk, the moon was bright and I had lost for the nth time in the rematch. She didn't do her usual victory laugh, her eyes were not smiling and she had a scar on her left arm. I looked at it trying to figure out when was the last time I saw her without that scar. Where did she even play to get a scar like that.

"Rematch is over. I won again"

I didn't understand the reason for her tone.

" Nami… Don't you have to eat supper, it's 8 already. Where is Bell-mere san? she usually comes to get you for dinner" I was honestly concerned for her. She was acting strange and I didn't know why. She shook her head as she hugged her knees.

"She's not going to come"

I didn't understand the reason for her tone.

"Well.. it's late. You should go back"

"I know" I was sure there was hurt hidden in that sentence. Before I even processed what I was doing, I had hugged Nami. I had hugged that witch. I guess… i felt guilty?

"Nami I didn't mean you should leave but I was worried" My hand automatically moved to feel her scar on her left arm. On cue, she pushed me away. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes had widen and her hands were covering her scar. I tried to laugh it off and that's when she screamed.

"Don't touch me" Her hands went to cover her ears, red marks clearly seen on the arm that she had just freed. Her head hidden inside her knees. She began to shout again and again. The same thing.

"I'm sorry" She repeated it again and again like a mantra.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry," First it sounded like she was shouting then slowly nothing could be heard.

Honestly I was afraid to approach her, I've never seen her like that but then she looked at me. Her eyes almost possessed, mouth slightly parted and hands still covering her ears. She didn't just look dead, it was as if she was dead.

"I killed my mother"

Later I heard, her mother was stabbed accidentally by a man who Nami had confronted about stealing their mikans. Nami's mother sells mikans hence why she smells of mikans all the time. Nami's mother had recently remarried with Genzo-san which meant Nami now had someone to call dad and a sister. It seemed like happiness would last forever but it ended as soon as it began.

Nami stopped coming into my room, I could no longer hear her voice from my room. Her smile was gone. Hell, I even missed her mischievous grin. It was really annoying so I jumped over to her balcony. I still remember like it was yesterday. 25th of December, after 6 months I saw her face again. This was the longest time I had been away from her and I'm 16 right now. Her bed looked messy, her dirty clothes were scattered everywhere, her books were not in their respected shelves. A quality that does not describe Nami. She was siting on the floor cross-legged and seemed to be looking at something which lay on the carpet. Her facial expression did not change. Upon seeing her, all my body muscles relaxed. It appears my body still recognised her, my Nami.

"Nami" She looked up.I couldn't take it anymore. I lost all patience I had. My 6 months of emotions swelling inside me exploded at once.

*slap* I smacked her across the face. My hands were stinging and had gone slightly red. Her hair covered her face. Her head hung below and I wondered if I had slapped her too hard but my anger overtook my sympathy for her.

"I gave you fucking 6 months. You haven't done anything but be miserable everyday." She glanced at me through her hair that failed to cover one of her eyes. She was definitely throwing daggers at me from her eyes. But I felt relieved. It was definitely the first humane expression she made after Bell-mare died.

"Do you even know what has happened these 6 months, I stopped kendo, Your sister cries everyday I can fucking hear her from my room, your father begs me everyday to talk to you. Do you think Bell-mare san would be happy to see you all miserable?"

Before I could say anymore, I was flying across the room with 2 bumps that was growing on my head. The woman had nerve to punch me when I merely slapped her (lightly).

"That's it, come here you fucking witch" and she did.

It was the first time I laughed after being hit several times by Nami. Mind you, I let her hit me. She showed me all kinds of emotions that I never saw before. Perhaps I will never get to see them in the future and right now, apparently I am in 300 00 belies in debt for seeing what I saw that day and and extra 100 00 belies because I accidentally slipped my tongue to Nojiko, Nami's step sister.

By the time our fight had ended, I had her pinned on the floor with both my arms and her face exposed, no longer bearing the expressionless face as her hair fail to hide her tiny face. Tears were threatening to fall but she stopped crying the moment I started to laugh. Although I wanted to, my eyes could not stop staring at Nami, I just couldn't look away. It had been 6 months already.

"I missed you"

I noticed I said my thoughts out loud but I couldn't careless at the time. I missed her grin that was always mischievous, I missed her smell - the smell of oranges, I missed her odd orange hair which seemed to always go with my odd green coloured hair (not that it is odd). I just wanted things to go back to normal. I wanted Nami around my life to fill the gap left by Kuina. I missed the whole of Nami.

"I'll never leave you. I promise"

"I know I'm not Bell-mare, but you can come to my room anytime if you feel like talking. I'll listen. I promise"

This very sentence was what the 8 year old Zoro said to make the 7 year old Nami cry like a little baby, just like the picture that lay a few metres away from the duo. A picture of a young Bell-mare holding a very young orange-haired Nami.

"Merry Christmas" I whispered.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please do read and review. Let me know if you like anything or dislike anything. :)


	3. The blonde man

A/N: I thought it was time for a certain crew member's entry in the daily life of zoro and nami so here's chapter 3. BTW _'italics'_ is them thinking.

Disclaimer: I still don't own One piece.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Blonde Man

The heat of this year's summer was killing Nami and having a long hair was not helping. ' _Damn, why did I grow my hair'_ she inwardly cursed herself while licking an orange flavoured ice-cream which seem to just melt away in her mouth. She was sweating from head to toe. Her hair was tied to a pony but it somehow still managed to drench with sweat. She was wearing a rainbow bikini top with denim shorts that only seemed to cover her lady parts. She for many reasons would never dress like this outside her comfortable home but having a certain green man next to her was a big advantage, especially when he was made up of only muscles. However, when they made a turn in the corner, she felt like someone was staring at her. She quickly turned around but to her surprise, she saw no one. She was usually sharp at this. Was she really imagining things? She then looked up at her green haired friend.

"Zoro" she called, slapping his chest with her hand.

"what?" Zoro was currently enjoying his ice lolly to be bothered by Nami. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweat shorts. They were both currently returning from their visit to the nearest convenient store to buy some ice cream. Ice-cream, that was in extreme need during this hot weather. He knows how dangerous Nami can be when she is irritated and this weather was not helping. If you add her and this weather, you would definitely find her becoming Supreme Mother of All Bitches. That is why he had to go out in this horrible hot weather and also carry the damn ice creams they bought for everyone back home.

"What?" he repeated, a little irritated.

"Give me your t-shirt" she said shamelessly.

"WTF.. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMAN?" he spat.

"I won't say it again" She glared at him. "give. me. you. t. shirt" she said with venom.

Hell nah she was getting his t-shirt. People would stare at him funnily if he ended up going home half-naked and he hated being in the centre of people's attention just to humour Nami. She was not getting anything out of him. NO NO, not even if she raised his debt. He was already in debt, a few more belies isn't going to make any difference. He was distracted from his negotiations when he saw her sly smile and playful eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands and slightly looked away from him towards the floor.

"you….you promised…" A vein popped on his head.

"on dec 25th…" she looked at him with plea. His face scowled with resentment.

"you…" she managed to whimper.

In a swift motion he took his t-shirt off and threw it her face before she could finish. ' _Damn me and my promise'_ he cursed himself. ' _Stupid witch, using it against me'._ She happily grabbed on to the t-shirt and started putting it on. Finally she felt comfortable being outside. Zoro's t-shirt was really big and baggy on her but it would have to do for now. Usually, she didn't care what people said to her about her clothes because she knew she was majestic but this time it was different. She felt a shiver run down her spine in such a hot weather and it was NOT a pleasant one. She never felt this creeped out before but she would never confess it to her green-haired friend. Just imaging it was horrible. He would laugh at her face for her delusions. She began to look up to meet his embarrassed features when she heard a noise. The noise was quiet but she managed to pick up the sound of a bin being hit which was found lying on the floor with garbage spilled across it. This confirmed her suspicion. Either this man was fearless or completely an idiot because he did not seem to be intimidated by the huge green muscle walking beside her. She slightly clutched onto Zoro's arm on reflex like it was her only lifeline while looking at the place where the bin was situated. Zoro immediately noticed something was wrong so he glanced at where Nami was looking at but found nobody. So he just shrugged it off.

….

Since the ice cream incident, Zoro noticed Nami had been staying very close to him and occasionally been holding his hands which was very VERY rare. Not that he minded of course. She held his hand throughout the way to school and talked about pointless things in which he only nodded. Suddenly, he felt someone glare at him when they arrived at the school entrance holding hands. He quickly turned around but he only saw people who were attending the same school. Nami suddenly tighten her hold. ' _She must have also felt it'_ Zoro thought. Zoro looked behind one more time, only to be disappointed when he saw people wearing the same clothes as them but from the corner of his eyes he spotted a blonde. A blonde man outside the school gate. One azure blue eye met with dark brown eyes. Eyes full of hatred, ready to jump on his prey. But this blonde man was mistaken, Zoro was the tiger and he was the prey. The blonde man looked away slightly to puff out smoke. He then looked back and met Zoro's glare. His expression the same as Zoro's. The blonde, one-eyed man threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped on it before making his way into the building. Zoro finally understood why Nami was acting so strange. He let go her hands before entering the school building.

With a slight blush he said " I don't want people to mistake our relationship"

This did not seem to please Nami because 1. he should be glad people will think he's straight 2. She was a goddess, how dare him and 3. she hated feeling like Zoro rejected her. She crossed her arms which only made her breasts look bigger. Before she could say anything, Zoro turned around and began heading his way to his class. He had something to take care of. Rather **_someone._**

"HEY….." she screamed with fury for being ignored. "Don't get lost to class" She managed to spit out trying to have the upper hand.

He turned around quickly with a tint of red on his cheeks

"I DO NOT GET LOST DAMMIT"

she won once again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it :)

I was also debating whether to have sanji's eyes blue or brown but went with blue cuz he looks cute with blue eyes .


	4. Sanji, the swirly brow

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE!

A/N: It was suppose to be collection of one shots but sorry for the previous cliffhanger. Pretty sure, everyone knew who the smoking blond man was ;) kekekke

Also, I realised I've written blond as blonde? There seems to be some gender differences? I will research before finalising anything from now on! Sorry for the mistake and the horrible grammar in advance. I do try.

Introducing chapter: Sanji, the swirly brow.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sanji, the swirly brow**

Zoro made his way to his class, full of rage. The school building had 3 floors; first floor for first years, second for second years and third for third years. Their school was an escalator school where the middle school building was right next to their building, which luffy, Nami's other best friend attends. The classes were lined up in order of the alphabet through the corridor. The toilets were located at the end of the corridor. Nami was in first year, so her class was within the first floor of the building. Since, she's in 1-A, her class was the first class in the corridor. It was so easy to get to her class, even Zoro could get there with his eyes closed. The problem was getting to his class, 2-D. 2-D resided in the second floor of the school building, 4th in the corridor. As he was walking, he remembered what Nami had told him. _'Read the plates at the top of the classes.'_ He scanned the sign board that hung loosely at each entrance of the class until he reached to 2-D. Zoro entered his class glaring, looking for his prey. His eyes interlocking with the blond man that sat 2 rows behind him. He held his glare until he sat down on his seat. Zoro's seat was by the window 4 rows from the front. Although his eyes were at the front, greeting the homeroom teacher, he could feel the blond man's eyes on him. A very dark aura covered the blond man, causing zoro's skin to crawl with disgust. Goosebumps started to rise from his legs to the end of his hairs. He was ready to explode, but calmed himself for the sake of honor and respect, until he heard him kiss his teeth. That's it. Zoro lost it. That smoking bastard needed a teaching. Abruptly, Zoro stood up. His head low, made his way to the blond man's seat.

"erm… Zoro-bro?" His massive but well-built teacher with strange blue hair questioned him, while removing his sunglasses with one finger.

Zoro hit the corner of the blond man's table, signalling him. When he didn't make any attempt to stand up, Zoro grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to stand up. The blond man slapped his hand away from his collar, glaring at Zoro with his one deep blue eye since the other eye was covered by his fringe. The blond man walked past Zoro and started to exit the class. This made zoro fume. He dashed towards the exit trying to be the first one out. He DID NOT want to lose to this shithead.

"OIOIOI, why are you lot ignoring me. I'm your homeroom sensei." The built man said proudly, striking a pose where his star tattoo completed with the joining of his hands.

Zoro lips curved into a smirk as he managed to get outside his class before the one-eye dude.

Annoyed, the blond man glanced back to the homeroom teacher and said "Shut up, you pervert."

"Is he talking about me, I feel like he's talking about me." Sensei said grinning.

"THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT FRANKY SENSEI!" Everyone in the class said together.

Once they got out of class, Zoro started making his way to the roof.

"Are you an idiot? the roof is this way" He said pointing to the opposite side of where Zoro was walking, giving him a questioning look. Zoro muttered something under his breath which his companion could not quite catch.

.../ **ON THE ROOF** /...

They stared at each other on the roof. A contest of pride. A contest to show who was the better man. A contest they were both about to lose as their eyes strained to keep open. A glaring contest. Neither man wanted to look away to show their dominance. However, a slight breeze came in contact with the blond man's fringe, causing it to be carried away with the breeze, exposing his other eye. This was the limit for Zoro. He burst out laughing, tears beginning to form in both eyes and the contest for dominance forgotten, along with his tears. He laughed so hard, he fell on his knees while holding his mouth to try and stop. A faint blush crept on the blond man's face.

"What's so funny?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR EYEBROWS BWAHAHHAHAHA" Zoro managed between laughs.

"Shut up you moss head" His blush growing a shade darker.

"BWAHAHAHA SWIRLY BROW BAHAHAHAH" Zoro's insults lost strength as his laughter increased in volume and length. Swirly brow's eyebrows were quite the unexpected for Zoro. Never did he imagine a person with unmatched eyebrows to exist. Zoro was unable to forget the sight of what the breeze showed him as he continued laughing, the fight completely forgotten. By now, the words of fight between them had been escalated and finally reached the ears of the orange-head. Zoro had the reputation of being a demon hunter, creating fear in ordinary people. He was also known for his mysterious aura and brutality. No one dared to even lock eyes with him, except for Nami. Not only was Nami a goddess of the school, she was also the only person alive who was able to stop the demon known as ronoano zoro. Nami knew he would never hurt anyone without a reason so she made a dash for the roof. When she reached the school building's rooftop, the sight before her baffled her. Zoro was on his knees, laughing so hard that his tears were coming out. Nami was panting as her lungs' capacity limit were being stretched. She ran all the way to stop bloodshed, not someone dying from laughter. Irritated, she called out the demon hunter responsible for this.

"Zoro." Her voice a command.

Zoro's head perked up, his state and picture of the swirly brow forgotten, when her firm voice reached his ears. The blond man looked towards Nami, immediately shouting out Nami's name while waving his hands.

"Ara… Sanji-kun, was it?" Sanji, the blond man, flared his nose with content as she recognised him. Zoro's face started to twist into a frown.

"NAMIIIII, ZOROOOOO," A familiar voice rang in their ears, "Ohhh it's sanji… SANJIIIIIII"

"Shishishi, I heard you guys were having a fight so I came to watch" A young boy said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Luffy, stop encouraging these two idiots" Nami said resting her hands on her hips. She then turned around to face Sanji.

"Aren't you the person who is the only male studying home-economic and cooking better than the home-economic sensei?"

"Nami his cooking is seriously amazing." Luffy said excited and slightly drooling as he pictured Sanji's meat dishes.

"NAMMIIIIII-SANNNNN, i'm so glad you know me. I'm part of your fan club and Robin-chan's fan club" He said twirling towards Nami with his eyes shaped as hearts. Zoro just scoffed at him as he stood up from his position

"Oi Nami, guess what, his eyebrow-" Before Zoro could finish his sentence, a pack of cigarettes came flying to his face, shutting him up in the process.

"And you," Sanji turned towards Luffy, "Hurry up and pay your tabs. Just because the old man's nice doesn't mean I'll let you eat for free in Baratie" Sanji said with a hiss.

"Oi Nam-" Another cigarette pack came flying. A vein popped in Zoro's head.

"Nami, listen to-" Zoro said dashing towards Nami while looking at the blond man but a cigarette pack came flying, once again.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE YOUNG? HOW MANY OF THOSE DO YOU HAVE?!" He half yelled, half surprised at the man's smoking behaviour. Sanji grabbed another cigarette pack for a smoke, leaving Zoro stunned. He puffed out a smoke as he gave zoro a scowl.

"Shut up you marimo, why is your hair so unnaturally green?" Nami's eyes widen. Her lips started to twitch. She tried to control herself but lost it.

"Ahahhahahahaah OMG marimo, your hair does look like a marimo ahahahha" Nami said ruffling his hair on her tip toes. Although he does like it when Nami massages his hair, her nail scratching his head, making him at peace, yet he could not forget the insult.

"What's a marimo?" Luffy said while picking his nose.

"It's a rare moss ball found in lakes…." Sanji began explaining but was cut off when Zoro's fist landed on his face, or so Zoro thought. His punch was stopped by the immense force of Sanji's foot.

"Zoro, stop it" Nami's voice began to lose it's power as Zoro's thrust for blood increased.

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed, knowing it was not a serious fight. Zoro may be a demon hunter but he could never hunt down the happy go lucky child and Nami knew why. Luffy may look like this but she remembered like it was yesterday. She became friends with him because Luffy came to her rescue while Zoro was lost from his way to middle school building, located 5 minutes away from the high school building.

Sanji's hand reached up to his lips, plucking his smoke away to throw it on the ground. The fight was about to continue when Nami's fist came crashing down both men's head, causing the fight to come to an end.

"Nami stop it, this man was the one who was stalking you" Zoro spat, angry at her actions.

"Nami-san's cute even when she's angry" Sanji said rubbing his bump but love was replaced by hatred when he remembered Nami wearing Zoro's t-shirt.

"AH… You, who do you think you are acting so close to Nami-san!" Sanji stated rather than questioned.

"I'm her childhood friend." Zoro said in a heartbeat.

"I was her only friend in middle school" Luffy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Nami felt a bit disappointed. Zoro had not even paused to think about his answer, was she only a friend to him? Nothing more, nothing less? She controlled her breathing to keep her emotions from consuming her.

"That's good because I'll be her lover" Sanji started twirling like a ballerina, singing his undying love to Nami. Zoro's eyes twitched at the thought of **_his_** Nami belonging to someone else. He WILL NOT be replaced by that ero shit of a cook. Somehow his anger amplified to a much greater magnitude. He started to make a fist, ready to hit this bastard unconscious when Nami's voice rang sharp on his ear.

"Sanji-kun," Her voice a purr, "If you want to be my lover, you have to make a bento for me. Aren't I right?"

Zoro's heart dropped. Unable to understand what just happened, his hand that was previously a fist went to his chest to check if his heart was in place and beating.

"I'm tired of waking up early to prepare lunch for me and Zoro," She went extremely close to Sanji and whispered in his ear, "Would you be kind enough to make it for me?"

Zoro's heart returned to his original place and he started to grin, understanding where the manipulating witch was going with this.

"HAIIII NAMI-SANNNNN" Sanji's voice was a pitch higher before his nose started to bleed and he collapsed from his own thoughts that were turning somewhat dirty and perverted.

"SANJIIIII" Luffy started to scream in horror due the amount of blood coming out of his nose as he lay unconscious on the floor with a perverted smile.

"Well that takes care of our bentos" She said turning towards Zoro, ignoring the dying man before her.

"Aren't you creeped out by the swirly brow?" Zoro questioned her.

She went close to her marimo friend and on her tip toes, she reached up to place her hands around his shoulders. She pushed all her body weight onto him and whispered in a low, seductive voice.

"No, he's afraid to touch me."

Her hands, once again massaging the ends of his hair. He gulped down a growl that threaten to escape from his lips, but his eyes closed automatically in bliss, giving it away.

"He's afraid I may break" She purred with a sly smile. Behind her, Luffy called Sanji in a frantic voice as he tried to wake him up.

Zoro circled her waist and pulled her closer, as if they weren't close enough already. Nami's citrus scent intoxicated him. Her scent tempting and inviting; leaving him greedy for her. Zoro inhaled sharply, wanting more of her, before speaking in a husky voice.

"I'll break his legs if he ever does."

* * *

Well how was it? I'm still confused on what to call zoro? Referring him to as a swordsman or a pirate hunter is out of the question in this era :/

Let me know, if you guys have any alternatives.

Also, Nami was in her tip toes, because she's not allowed to wear heels inside the school so she lost a few chunk of her usual manga/anime height.

BTW - Home economics= cooking class & escalator school= is a school that offers education from elementary/ middle school to uni. (web definition)

and we all know what marimo and bento is :P

 _Special thanks to **keke xp** for reviewing and giving love to this story. Please continue to support and love this story :) _


	5. Sanji's undercover mission

A/N: Here's another update which was written prior to Sanji's introduction, but nobody seems to be enjoying T.T (Cries in a corner)

I'M SORRY IM A GREEDY SELFISH WOMAN WHO JUST WANTS TO SATISFY MY ZONA FEELS (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

And to my silent readers, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR I WOULD BE FAMOUS AROUND THE WORLD AND RICH!

* * *

 **CHAPTER: SANJI'S UNDERCOVER MISSION**

The relationship Zoro and Nami share is something strange. Call it an oddball couple if you would like it. Everyone around Zoro (especially Sanji) always questioned their relationship. Nami was someone confident, beautiful and smart. She was a goddess whereas Zoro was a lazy moss-head who slept all day and does, God-knows what at night. It is a relationship where Zoro, the-lazy-one was followed by Nami, wherever he went. She would casually be lying on his bed, home or sofa. One could always see Nami's imprint throughout the Rononoa household. In a house that lacks females, fresh flowers in vase would be placed every monday on the dining room which was not often used, the living room and Zoro's room remained considerably clean, which many people who knows the Rononas find hard to believe and the biggest mark Nami left was in the kitchen. Although Nami does not prepare food for the Rononoas, she would always stock in the food they need to prepare dinner and lastly, mikans would be everywhere in their house. Technically, Nami was the only female existence in a house filled with men.

What Sanji failed to believe was why Nami, who is a goddess followed Zoro, who is a waste of society. Thus, he decided to go undercover like all men does (he sadly thought). He called Luffy and Franky to help him. Not the best idea he was soon going to realise. During class, Zoro constantly felt someone staring at him. He turned around twice but only found Sanji so he just shrugged it off. To his surprise, every time Zoro looks forward, Sanji would burn a hole through Zoro's body. Sanji patiently waited for class to be over and waited for Nami's cheerful melodic voice to ring in his ears.

"ZOROOOOOO" Her voice sharp and loud. Very unladylike but to Sanji, it was the most beautiful when his Nami-san could order men around.

"what?" was Zoro's reply to nami.

A foot soon came flying towards Zoro's face but Zoro had already seen it coming and had blocked Sanji's foot by holding onto it with his hands.

"How dare you treat Nami-sannn as if she is a piece of trash!" Sanji's voice was dangerous as always, whenever he was arguing with zoro.

"It's none of your business what i do with Nami." He replied

"besides she's not yo…..urs" Before he could finish his sentence, both men were sent flying across the classroom with bumps building a life of its own, on their head.

By now, everyone in zoro's class had learnt to leave the classroom as soon as the bell rang, before the arrival of Nami who appeared as queen to every pupil in Zoro's class. If anyone even made the mistake of staying in, they would have to face the battle of green v/s the blond or be flown across the room along with both demons by Nami. Eventhough they did nothing wrong.

"shi-shi-shi" Luffy's laughter along with his feet, instead of hands clapping could be heard throughout the room.

"Now that's Nami" was his single sentence between his laughter. He failed to notice the vein that poped on Nami's head.

BAM... luffy also joined the duo across the room.

"NAMI IS SUPPPPERRR but stop destroying my classroom." said the teacher, also known as Franky by the students.

"NOW Shoo"

Nami took Zoro by his ears. "Let's go home zoro"

Sanji would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of zoro. Being touched by a Godess was so sweet, he was already melting into a poodle of goo just thinking about it. To his surprise, Zoro, who is known for his brute lets Nami do things that would be the death of Sanji if he ever tried it. So his chase began after school with Franky and Luffy. They all wore matching white handkerchief on their heads and wore sunglasses and masks to conceal their identity.

By now, Nami and Zoro were by the school lockers. With a hit to his toes, Zoro put on his outdoor shoes easily. He glanced over to Nami, who as always, was taking an incredibly long time to put even simple shoes on. Zoro let a sigh escape his lips, no longer surprised by Nami's actions. He bent down and let her use his thighs so she can put on her shoes without any troubles.

"Ah arigato Zoro" was her reply. Sanji was crying a river biting on his mask, which wasn't on his lips anymore. Franky just gave him a pat on his back and luffy just laughed. However, sanji quickly shoved everyone to hide behind the lockers as Zoro turned their way.

"What's wrong?"

"No i just thought I heard Luffy" Zoro knew one thing and that was, he could always trusts his instincts and his instincts was alarming him since morning. He has been constantly feeling someone's evil and malicious eyes on him.

Zoro grew a sharp shade of pink as Nami's laughter was heard by his ears. Her soft hands then went to finish tying her nike shoes then patted away the dirt marks on Zoro's trousers. She then grabbed on his school uniform, suggesting they should leave. Zoro gave a quick glance towards the lockers where Sanji and the rest was hiding and made his way towards the gate with Nami.

Sanji watched as Nami went to collect her umbrella before leaving for the gate and wondered why Nami was carrying an umbrella when the sun was out. He noticed the moss head did not question her intentions and simply offered a hand to carry it for her. When walking, Sanji realised Zoro was always walking towards the side where people ride their bicycle. Thus, protecting Nami from any accidents. An action he was quite happy to see because he would have murdered Zoro if there was even a scratch to his dear Nami-san.

"ah..they entered a shop!" Luffy said with a voice louder than the grumble his stomach was making.

"I wonder if they will buy anything…" Luffy said as a sweat dropped from his forehead and his eyes were directed where there was no one. Even a fool could tell what he wanted. Franky being the responsible one (because he was older not that he was responsible) gave him a pleading look. Sanji was about to protest but gave in as soon as he heard Luffy's stomach grumble. "Fine" he muttered as he lit a cigarette to breathe in.

Zoro and Nami soon left the shop and they seem to be arguing about something. Sanji was keeping watch until Luffy bought something with Franky in the shop.

"Thank you for the purchase"

Sanji saw Nami hit Zoro during their argument, causing the argument to come to an end. Zoro was still holding the umbrella and Nami, his NAMI, fed him a chip as a reward for holding her umbrella. Sanji saw it, that damned green bastard was blushing?! which was also reflected on him because Sanji had never seen Zoro blush. This went unnoticed by the 2 duo next to him as they were too interested in the food they bought from the store.

"What the hell woman!" Zoro spat. It was clear he was embarrassed as his blush went a shade darker.

"Calm down, I'm just rewarding you for holding my umbrella" She said cooly.

"It should be time to use that soon" She said looking up towards the sky. He replied with only a hmm. Sun was beginning to hide behind the clouds which was dark, threatening to drop tears.

Nami soon finished the chip and was crumbling the rubbish when Zoro offered a hand. _AGAIN?!_ Sanji thought to himself ignoring Luffy, who was hitting Franky for eating his food with his trademark slippers.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHIIII….that's mine" Luffy said with a shock, before running after Franky, who stole the food from Luffy.

"I TOLD YOU, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Franky's cries was heard as he kept running, clueless at Luffy's actions.

"ah ariagto Zoro" Nami said while giving him the rubbish. Zoro then went out of his way, towards the bin to throw the rubbish while Nami patiently waited for his return. _What was this? they look like some old married couple_ Sanji thought to himself.

"I thought you'd be lost going to find the bin" Nami said with a snort.

"Women, I don't get lost" He said for the nth time in his life to Nami. Nami offered her hand this time, while sanji's sunglasses cracked.

Zoro hesitated for a moment, debating whether to hold her hand, but his debate soon came to an end when a single raindrop landed on nami's offered palm.

"Zoro open the umbrella" Nami ordered and Zoro did as told without arguing, thanking the raindrop.

His nami-san and moss head was sharing an umbrella… come to think of it, he had lost Luffy and Franky who was now no where to be seen. Snaji ignored his lost friends and continued his journey of uncovering whatever Zoro and Nami had.

Zoro was holding the umbrella due to the height difference and he inwardly cursed at her height. He gave a quick glance towards Nami to see if she was getting wet from the rain. Nami met his gaze.

"If i got any taller, I would not find anyone to marry" She answered as she settled her head on his arm. Zoro panicked.

 _Can the women read my thoughts?_ he thought to himself.

He moved the umbrella slightly towards nami and part of his body was getting wet but Nami was clever, she had always been clever and she knew Zoro inside out. Nami moved closer towards Zoro, and completely pressed herself against his arm. He could feel her developing chest on his arm so he shoved Nami. An action Nami had predicted.

"Stop sticking so close" He said with a grim face.

"Excuse me, but some men would die to get this close to me" She said proudly.

"Well, not all men are Sanji"

Sanji sneezed for some reason. With the distance, he was unable to hear them but he could tell they were arguing again. If all they did was argue, he wondered why they were always together.

"If you don't want me to stick so close then use the umbrella equally, stop holding it towards me" She said with hands on her hips.

Zoro paused a moment to think about it.

"Fine" He muttered and after a long walk together under the umbrella, they finally arrived at Nami's house. Sanji was surprised to see Zoro entering Nami's house before Nami, who was closing the umbrella after him. She then closed the door, locking Sanji out. Sanji's undercover mission came to a close with his partners disappearing on him halfway, awfully wet, his cigarette no longer lit.

He looked up to the sky which was beginning to brighten up. He let a sigh escape his lips. He concluded, Zoro and Nami had nothing special at all. Their relationship and what they had could not be described in words. It was simply nothing. Nothing was binding them together, they were just simply always together. He gave his wet hair a clean brush with his finger tips as he was sincerely jealous of Zoro. He was jealous of the way Zoro gave her, his whole body to protect her from things that wouldn't even hurt her and he was also jealous of the way Nami would give Zoro that smile she never gave to anyone else.

Not even to Luffy.

Sanji was confused whether he was jealous of the way Zoro treats Nami or the way Nami is treated by Zoro, which ultimately was the same thing.

"ARRRGGHHHHHHHHH" He screamed as he stomped on the cigarette to vent his stress.

"AM I JEALOUS OF NAMI OR ZORO?" he finally screamed at the top of his lungs.

"He's finally gone crazy" Zoro said with a snort, looking outside from the window in Nami's room.

"eh who?" Nami said while passing her used towel to Zoro.

"No one" He turned away from the window with a triump grin on his face.

"What's with that grin?" Nami asked. Since she knew, when zoro used that grin.

He started to dry himself, using the towel to try and conceal his excitement.

"Nothing at all"

* * *

Can be read as sanji x zoro in a way ;)

I PROMISE THINGS WILL HEAT UP IN A FEW CHAPTERS!

once again, sorry for the grammar mistakes. I do try.


	6. Nami's rival

A/N:

Sorry it's so short! Uni has started so the amount of chapters I'm writing has declined but I shall continue to try to update this story as much as possible.

Thanks for reading Cat and Tiger.

* * *

Chapter 6: Nami's Rival.

"So why am I in your counselling room?" Nami's harsh words echoed throughout the room.

"I heard you don't have many female friends in your class and also, they all avoid you." came the quick but steady reply excluding the harshness. Her smooth voice that was exaggerated whilst saying the female part did not go unnoticed by Nami, since she was smart after all.

Nami was a bit shocked to see the counselling teacher face to face. Nami had heard about her beauty and Nami hated to say this but she lived to her reputation. She was tall and slender. Height was the only one thing Nami did not have, which was repeated in a certain green haired mouth. Her rival seems to have it all. Her hair was silky, straight black… so dark, Nami was mesmerised. Her face small and cute. Her body was on par with Nami, including the obvious parts. Nami was not happy.

"Ofcourse they're all jealous of my body!" although she was beautiful, Nami still saw herself as the best.

Robin, the counsellor teacher, looked down to where Nami was seated on her chair freely. She rested her head on one of her palm and smiled towards her.

Nami grew angrier. She knew that smile. That, right there, was a pity smile and she will not have it. Before Robin started to speak, Nami spoke out.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" Nami's eyes were looking straight atRobin. Nami had seen worse and she will not be threaten of her position as the most beautiful girl in the school.

She had thought wrong. This was not about body at all.

"Miss Nami, sometimes it's not about the body and I'm here to tell you that sometimes having a male friend can be good but the male species are completely different to female species." Nami's eyes grew wider and her lips went dry. SHE WAS AFTER ZORO - indeed, a horrible conclusion she came to.

"You can't have him!" Nami gave her a look that sent shivers down Robin's spine. Not a lot of people knew Robin and those who knew her understood Robin was not a person who could be intimidated easily. Nami's eyes were cold but strong, full of fury and life. She was ready to fight if she needed to.

"He's mine."

Robin's laughter rang like a bell throughout the counselling room. She laughed so hard, her tears began to drop. Her hands flung up to cover her laughter.

"Oh my, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." She put her hands back to their respectful place- on the table- and gave her a warm smile.

"It appears, they are not avoiding you but you are scaring them off."

"isn't it?" She glanced at her sheets as she forgot the orange head name.

"Ms. Nami" little did Robin knew, she was going to remember her name until she was lying on her deathbed.

With this conversation, Nami's face grew all shades of pink and then went to being red. Nami stood up from the chair swiftly.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Nami said looking at the ground.

"Then why are you so red?" Robin like to tease after all.

"I…I … I" before Nami finished her sentence, she ran out the room.

This is how Nami came to realise she liked a certain lazy moss head. Her meeting with robin was what caused the ripple of changes in Nami and Zoro's life. Nami cursed under her breath as she could hear her laugh again.

\\\Next Day/

Robin jolted as her door was flung open.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Nami spat before entering the room.

"I wonder what your talking about?" Robin said putting her glasses aside. Robin only used glasses when dealing with her work, in her office.

Nami was making weird gestures and started mumbling,"you..you know what..that ….yesterday," failing to make any sense.

"I honestly don't know who he is," Robin said with a smile, "I was referring to Luffy, since he always tells me stories about you and others but it appears you're not talking about Luffy...I assume"

Robin honestly did not know there was a colour beyond red.

* * *

 _Special thanks to **Unknown Anime Force** for reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy this story. _

Once again, sorry for any grammar mistakes.

I am human,

after all.


	7. That day, again - part 1

A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!

So I just finished one of my exams yesterday and was in the mood to write some zona fic. As I was writing this, I realised the chapter became really, really long so I decided to split it into 2 chapters. So here's a first chapter. Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long for the second part.

Also, I stopped writing for almost 3 years so my writing style has definitely changed (Probably for the worse) but anyhoo here ya go.

 **AND ALMOST FORGOT,** **_ITALICS_ IS THEM THINKING.**

Disclaimer: One piece doesn't belong to me, if it did, zona would be canon by now.

* * *

 **That day, again.**

Zoro flipped open his screen to see it was 2 AM. He sighed involuntarily, as he was trying to sleep since 00:00. It's been 2 hours already, yet he was still wide-awake. His attention was then directed to his watsapp icon, which showed 7 new messages. He opened it to see it was from the witch – Nami.

'Zoroooo I'm boreddd are you asleep?' at 00:50 am.

'Can I come over?' at 00:51 am.

'Why aren't you replying to me, I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE.' at 00:55 am. He scoffed at how it took her as little as 4 minutes to be angry.

'REPLY TO ME U MOSSHEAD.' at 1:00 AM. He hated how that nickname had stuck to him now. He was going to kill that bastard one day.

'What do you wanna do tomorrow? It's that time of the year again'

'ah I mean today lol'

'Should we visit _her_?' at 1:08 am.

Ah….it was that day, again. He almost forgot.

'Sure, whatever' He replied before trying to get some much needed sleep. To his disappointment, he couldn't sleep at all. He tossed and turned, trying to find the best position to sleep in but nothing worked. When he said nothing worked – _NOTHING WORKED_. He frowned when he saw his phone lit up.

From: witch

'I KNEW YOU WERE AWAKE, YOU BASTARD! 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸' at just now.

Crap

He quickly wrote 'I'm trying to sleep witch, don't disturb me' and then turned his phone off before she started harassing him with angry emojis. He closed his eyes and started to count sheep in his head, _1,2,3,4,5,6,- BS this doesn't work._

His thoughts were then invaded by nami – he started worrying about how many angry emojis he was going to see tomorrow. Then he started thinking: _why the hell was she up at 2 in the morning when he, himself, was trying to sleep. Who was she talking to? Was there a new guy? Was it Sanji? Luffy? – Nah luffy's asleep now_. He mentally took note to ask her why she was up until 2 am. _Ah, maybe she's watching a movie, she did say she wanted to watch finding dory. I wonder why she even likes watching movies for children. But in her defence, she does behave and act like a child every-time. Demanding witch, Zoro do this or Zoro do that;_ He thought, mimicking her voice _._

 _But she doesn't have a body like a child…._

Zoro paused his thoughts. It would be much harder to sleep if he went down that route, for a completely different reason.

Today, he was finding it very hard to stay asleep – almost irritating him to the point he was thinking of going to the gym to make himself tried.

/

Clutching his shinai* harder, Zoro took a breathe in, before utilizing it to step forward with his right foot and make a strike on the head while shouting to convey his fighting spirit to his opponent. Before his opponent could fight back, he made a swift thrust, right at his opponent's throat, taking victory. He couldn't help but feel refreshed holding a shinai again. His heart was beating fast, as a rush of adrenaline took over his entire body. Grinning, he looked at his calloused palm that had worked so hard in order to reach this moment, in order to defeat kui- _huh_ –

He was holding a shinai. He looked up to meet the familiar dojo that his father owned, which he promised never to step foot in again. What was he doing in his father's dojo? Why was a holding a shinai?

"ZORO" a shriek. Someone was shouting for him. Someone needed help, his help.

It didn't even take him a second to realise it was nami. How could he ever forget the voice that calls him every morning, the voice that guides him every day, the voice that orders him around, and the voice that promised never to leave.

"Nami?" He shouted back to listen to where it was coming from.

"NAMIII?" his voice was now full of concern.

He started running, running aimlessly while everything turned white. His father's dojo disappeared, his opponent disappeared, and his shinai disappeared. Everything was white. He didn't know which way was forward and which way was back but he didn't stop running.

"NAMIIIIIIIIIII" He screamed as he ran until his breath, his legs and body gave out. He didn't know he was this weak. He needed to train harder. Wiping his sweat that was dripping on his forward, he began to stand up when he saw a single path. At the end of the path, he saw wooden stairs. He walked to the edge of the stairs to see where it led him.

It led him to Nami.

A dead Nami.

/

He woke up in fear, sweating and breathing hard. It took him some time to realise it was a dream and that nami was alive. Using his palm, he wiped off his sweat that was covering his face. He turned his phone on, because a small part of him wanted to make sure everything was a dream. He started coughing, clearly he was still finding it difficult to breathe but also, because of what he saw.

From witch:

凸ಠ益ಠ)凸凸ಠ益ಠ)凸凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 at 2:03

(｀Д´) why you no reply to me at 2:04

( д) reply ~~~ at 2:10

(ಥ﹏ಥ) at 2:11

fine I'll see you tomorrow at 11. at 2:15

Good night ❤ ❤ ❤ at 2:15

He checked his time and it was 6 AM. He wanted to sleep some more, but the sun-rays from where the curtains failed to cover, hit his face. It had been a difficult sleep; the heartache he felt was amplifying, causing it to be more painful for him to sleep. His right hand clutched his t-shirt that lay above his heart.

It was painful.

So he decided to train in the gym to distract himself.

Just until the day passes by.

Just until his heartache stop.

Just until he could no longer feel his limbs.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read.

Shinai * is the bamboo sword, which represents a katana in kendo.

Have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night :)


	8. That day, again - part 2

A/N: Hello all, here's the part 2 of "That day, again."

I would strongly advice you all to familiarise with all the chapters. Although, they are not really interconnected, they are still taking place in the same AU world and its the story of how Zoro and Nami met the rest of straw hats. Also, chapter 1 and 2 are really important for both parts of THAT DAY, AGAIN, it will make more sense if you remember what had happened between nami and zoro. AND also, I actually do have an arc revolving around all this but I wont write it until I have finished introducing all characters of one piece and how the duo met them. **AND ALMOST FORGOT,** **_ITALICS_ IS THEM THINKING.**

Hope you enjoy :)

Desclaimer: Once again, I don't own one piece or else zona would be canon *sobs*

* * *

 **That day, again.**

The gym was located 10 minutes from his home. It wasn't massive or small. It was just perfect with only a few registered members, including Nami. The building included 3 floors. The first floor was the main reception with lockers and shower rooms. From there, the stairs led to the second floor where most of the equipment was. The third floor, however, was more like a sports hall, sometimes used for dance lessons. The walls of second and third floors were made of one-way mirror windows, where they could easily see the view of the streets from the inside but one couldn't see anything from the outside. Although it looked small from the outside, the interior space was large enough to feel comfortable.

Zoro had trained for 4 hours straight, doing various kinds of exercises, alternating from one exercise to another every hour. Working his upper body strength then working on his lower body strength, lifting weights, and going on treadmills. He really used his moneys worth of membership today.

/At Zoro's home/

Nami knocked on Zoro's balcony-door a couple of times but she didn't receive an answer. Zoro usually left it open for her but the fact it was close meant he purposely closed it.

 _Damn, that sly zoro. He could only be at one place today._

She rang the doorbell and greeted Zoro's father. Although he asked her to stay for lunch, she decided to decline and told him she was meeting up with Zoro later. She walked up the familiar stairs leading to Zoro's room and opened the door.

 _Mess._

The whole room was a mess.

His clothes were all over the floor, his bed was unmade, there was trash everywhere, half-eaten sandwich, which was beginning to grow mould; _he really doesn't clean his room at all_ Nami thought, while holding her nose.

"It stinks" She said disgusted.

Shaking her head, she started focusing on why she came over. She needed a change of clothes for him. This scenario has repeated many times and Nami knew how stubborn he was, unwilling to visit _her_. She opened his closet to pick out a plain white t-shirt, jeans, adidas snapback and her favorite oversized black padded jacket that made him look really buff. She smiled holding the clothes closer. She said her goodbyes to Zoro's father and went to the supermarket to buy some oranges, flowers and rum. Once she had everything, it was already 1 PM.

A sigh escaped her. She was hungry and tired from running errands.

She opened her phone to see if Zoro messaged her but to her disappointment, he didn't reply back.

"He still hasn't replied to me." She said pouting.

She cursed him, hoping he gets a backache tomorrow for overworking himself.

She walked up the narrow road that lead to the town's gym humming to her favourite idol's song: Brook's binks' sake. She only came to like him because Luffy and Zoro wouldn't shut up about him and took her to his concerts many times. It was surprising how thin he looked – almost like a skeleton with an afro wig on. She giggled; regardless of how weird he looked, she still liked brook's voice.

She opened the door and receptionist instantly recognised Nami.

"Ah, you're that handsome man's girlfriend right?" The receptionist said clapping her hands together. It was a wonder to Nami why she hasn't yet denied that statement, considering how frequently she visited the gym to get zoro.

"Ah he's here isn't he?" Nami said awkwardly smiling.

"What, did you two have a fight, how come you don't know where your boyfriend is?" The receptionist said slyly, wishing they had broken up so she could take him the first chance she got.

Zoro usually walked down from the first floor to the shower room without his top on, showing many girls in the gym and the receptionist included, just what they would own if they ever dated him. Unfortunately for her, Nami and Zoro weren't dating so they would never break up because they were never together in the first place! People just started assuming they were together when Nami came to collect Zoro and when Zoro personally trained Nami during rare moments she visited the gym to work out. People just assumed and Nami was okay with it.

"He's upstairs." The receptionist said.

She went upstairs, being aware of the amount of men that were looking at her as she entered. She was, as Sanji mentions, a Goddess. She was wearing a short skater skirt that showed her long beautiful legs with a black turtle neck crop top and an oversized cardigan. She also noticed the gazes of women directed to Zoro, who was topless again, doing pushups with one hand.

Enraged, she went straight to Zoro and sat on top of him.

"What the hell?" Zoro spat out. Zoro's chest touched the floor as his arm was overworked and could no longer hold the weight of him and nami's. He knew there was only one fearless woman around his life: Nami.

"NAMI, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, you stopped picking up my calls. What was I suppose to do?"

"Get off of me, woman!" He said struggling, trying to get her off.

"Are you ready to visit _her_ or not?"

Zoro rested his head on his arms, trying to think of an excuse to get out of visiting _her_. He didn't like feeling vulnerable and exposed, but visiting _her_ made him just that, and much more.

His chest started throbbing against his ribs. The pain amplified, stabbing him much harder than before.

"Well, are you ready or not?" She said a bit impatient at the lack of zoro's response.

"Fine" he said closing his eyes. Visiting _her_ once a year was not a bad idea.

Nami got up in her beautiful black heels that made her a few inches taller, allowing her to see eye to eye with zoro. She used her cardigan to wipe off a single trail of sweat that was dripping from zoro's right temple.

"Zoro…," she said with disgust in her eyes, "I wanted to kiss you…but you smell, go take a shower. I'll wait for you."

Zoro's aloof response only made her angry.

"Why don't you get all flustered like you normally do...baka" She started hitting his sweaty chest, as if she was throwing a tantrum.

His hand went to cup her face before he replied.

"Cause' you're a lying witch and you can't put me under your spell anymore." He said grinning.

 _Damn, he won this time._ She thought slightly embarrassed. It suddenly got A LOT harder to deny they weren't together.

Nami was seated on the sofas in the first floor of the gym, while the receptionist continued to stare daggers at her. She called out to Nami.

"Hey, what's your name? I see you most of the time but I haven't really spoken to you."

"Nami"

"So," She said leaning her head on her right arm, "Have you done it yet?"

Nami almost ripped the magazine she was reading, almost. The receptionist had chased her about zoro's relationship with her for more than a year and nami was far too deep down the rabbit hole, where if she denied it now, it would only be embarrassing for her.

"What are you talking about?" She awkwardly smiled while brushing a strand of orange hair behind her ear, as her face flushed a little at where her thoughts were taking her.

"Oh, come-on, I'm sure he's got a lot of stamina in bed considering how long he's been in the gym today." The receptionist winked at her.

Nami wanted to slap that wink out of her eyes*. Could she not tell how embarrassing this was for Nami. Imagining Zoro without his top was not that difficult, after all, she's seen him topless many times. But imagining him without his boxers - Nami recalled the time she barged into him room while he was **– she closed her eyes to try and think of something else. Nami bit her lower rosy lip as the burning memory flashed before her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zoro came out of the locker room drying his hair with a towel and wearing what nami had brought for him.

The receptionist looked at Nami, reading Nami's face to see if she was allowed to share their little gossip. Just as she was about to say something, Nami stood up, almost screaming.

"NOTHING" which received an eyebrow from Zoro.

"Ahahah, it was nothing right?" Nami smiled looking at the receptionist. The receptionist noticed that only her mouth was smiling while her eyes resembled those of murderer. So she quickly avoided the topic.

"Well, you guys have a good date. See you next time."

Nami waved goodbye to the receptionist, praying to never meet her outside of this gym. She decided to stay the hell away from this gym, no more collecting Roronoa Zoro and she could work out at home if she wanted. Zoro looked at Nami who was pursing her lips slightly deep in though, which he found rather cute. Zoro squeezed her cheeks to get her attention.

"What do you wanna eat, I'm hungry." He let go of her cheeks, surprised by the softness of her smooth skin.

She looked at him disappointed, "Zoro, I know you're trying to waste time but lets eat MacDonald's since I'm hungry running around buying things by myself."

Zoro continued walking forward, without giving nami a response.

"When someone should have met me at 11 to help." Nami finished.

A few seconds passed causing Zoro to be agitated and restless.

"Fine, I'll buy you lunch!" His brows furrowed, irritated at how nami always managed to manipulate him into buying things for her.

"Good, then I'll buy the tickets." She said cheerfully walking up the stony pathway towards the center of the town.

"What tickets?" Zoro was honestly more surprised at nami treating him rather than the origins of these tickets.

"You want to waste time right? We can watch something for 2 hours but after that, we have to visit _her_. We can't keep _her_ waiting for too long."

/

After a delightful cheap meal to satisfy their hunger, they were now having yet another argument in the movie theatre.

"But I don't want to watch LA LA LAND," Zoro raised his hands up in the air and made a face, "I'd rather watch CUCKOO-LAND than a bloody la la land. Like what the hell is la la land?"

Nami folded her hands to show Zoro she was not pleased and honestly, it never worked. Zoro was always too focused on her bosom whenever she folded her arms.

"Zoro, I'm the one paying the tickets and I can have you visit _her_ right now if you don't want to watch a romance movie with me" Nami said calmly. She knew he would do anything and watch ANY movie than visit _her_.

"Fine" He muttered under his breath, grabbing the money and grumpily headed towards the counter to buy tickets for the movie.

Once Zoro was seated, Nami started raising the bar that separated 2 seats and popped herself down. Zoro's hand involuntary moved around nami's shoulders as she started to lean in to Zoro.

Zoro didn't know when this habit started or why this habit started, but his arm would naturally go around her now. Every time they were sitting next to each other, whether its on a sofa or at a restaurant, as soon as she started leaning in, his arm would naturally go around her shoulder and pull her closer. He didn't know why or when it started. It just happened.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Nami's characteristic citric fragrance started to lure his face closer to her. He started to rub his face closer to nami's hair, wondering, just how she always managed to smell like tangerines. Zoro buried his face in nami's hair, taking in a deep breath while his fingers near her shoulders started to twirl strands of orange hair in circles, wondering whether she used orange flavoured shampoo.

The muscles in his body were screaming to relieve them of their pain, since he had exhausted himself beyond his limits. But zoro refused to relax, until now. His heart started to beat in sync with nami's chest, which rose up and down as she breathed. The noises in the background began to blur signalling the beginning of the movie, but all he could see was a flash of orange, as his eyes began to close against his will. Just being next to Nami made all of his limbs soften at once, she was the oasis he was looking for. Nami and nami only, could make him at peace, and forget what needs to be forgotten. His eyes started to flutter shut as sleep took him in.

To be honest, Nami was slightly angry because Zoro was missing the whole movie and because her money had gone to waste. She just sighed and raised her hand to pat zoro's hair***. Nami wondered if _she_ was angry for making _her_ wait too long.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the same dream he had seen that day.

Zoro was running around aimlessly.

There was nothing around him; it was all white. But this time, he didn't feel the need to run in order to save anyone dear to him so he stood still, looking at his feet that refused to move forward. When he looked up, his surrounding had changed to someplace familiar: their home. He tried moving forward but his feet continued to stand still. When he looked down to see his feet, they were tiny resembling the feet of a 6 year old.

He saw the familiar stairs that lead to nami's dead body in his previous dreams. So he became desperate to move forward and walk down the stairs. He just needed one more push before he could walk.

"Zoro" A shriek again. But this time, it was not nami. This angelic voice didn't belong to money-loving witch.

He became desperate to move.

"COMEON YOU STUPID FEET MOVEEEE" he shouted at his legs as if they were living. He needed to move. He needed to walk. He had to or else, she will die. He could do it and this time, he would save her, save Kuina.

"Kuinaaaaaa" His voice was a desperate plea.

"ZOROOO" Another shriek, but this time, the voice belonged to his witch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro's eyes opened with sweat on his forehead and his breathe got caught in his lungs as he momentarily forgot how to breathe. The scent of citrus invaded his nose. It was nami; nami was gently tugging onto his arm to wake him up.

"Na…mi" His voice was hoarse from just waking up. His hands had gone numb from sleeping in a weird position so he brought it to his side, away from nami.

Nami simply looked at Zoro who was rubbing his eyes, as she was surprised at how husky his voice was. It wasn't everyday she got to hear his voice sound this sexy and whilst calling her name as well! Nami mentally facepalmed herself, thinking _WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF NAMI_!

"The film's over, let's go visit _Kuina_ "

He just nodded in agreement.

It was that day, again. It was Kuina's death anniversary.

Zoro needed to see kuina to come in terms with her death. He was in denial of her death; Yes, Kuina had died, leaving everyone, including Zoro behind but he would never accept her death. He would never allow her to disappear. Never.

Kuina was his rival, his sister and his first love.

/

After an hour journey in the bus, they reached "Thriller Bark Graveyard" where Kuina was buried, along with Nami's mother.

Nami gave Zoro some space to work out his feelings, like she did every year. She never visited Kuina together with Zoro. She would simply give him the courage to visit Kuina and wait by the bust stop each year. From the bus stop, she glanced up to the sky; it was heavy and dark.

Zoro looked down at Kuina's grave and squat down to get a better view of the words: "Beautiful daughter and sister. Taken too soon", he read it out loud. He noticed Kuina's grave was clean with some flowers and incense burning away. He concluded his father was still present in Thriller Bark as the incense was still burning. He offered Kuina flowers and oranges while simply pouring the rum Nami bought over her grave.

"You'll like this, it tastes really good" He said grinning at Kuina's gravestone. He clapped his hands together before he began praying for his dear sister.

It was unfair; she was too young to have died and like that. He didn't believe in the Gods because she, who was fearless and strong, died from a flight of stairs. He did not want to believe it. He recalled the incident where he found a dead motionless Kuina at the end of the stairs, causing a single tear to roll down his cheeks, despite his protest.

"Sorry I'm late." He whispered at thin air, while rubbing the gravestone.

She was the master of kendo in his father's dojo. She was brave and beautiful. Everything he wanted in his sister. She was the strongest in the whole dojo. Zoro defeated countless strong men, including some teenagers when he was just 6 but he couldn't defeat his own sister.

She was his rival and one day, he was to defeat her. He touched the grave recalling their time together. He remembered one evening, when both of them were punished and had to clean the whole dojo. After cleaning it spotless, they sat down in front of the 'Wado Ichimonj' together, which was in their family for generations. Zoro vowed to defeat Kuina and become the best swordsman in front of this very precious heirloom.

"kuina I will defeat you one day" he said with courage and determination only to receive a chuckle from his sister

"Do you not believe me?" He said giving her an eyebrow.

Her facial expression completely changed with a mix of anger, sadness, desperation and envy. Zoro had never seen Kuina make such a facial expression; he was confused and din't know what to think of it.

"Daddy says I can't ever become like you." she said hugging her knees and turning her head towards zoro.

"I can't reach your level. Ever" she said with a slight smile, staring directly into Zoro's brown orbs.

"What are you saying, I will never reach your level!" Zoro said raising his voice at the stupidity in that sentence.

"I am a GIRL!" He was sure there was venom in her words.

She looked at him again "When you grow up, things will be different. You will easily defeat me. I cannot inherit this dojo," As she hugged her head with her knees, she whispered ", because I am a girl."

/

Zoro had finished _talking_ to his older sister and met up with nami. They were waiting at the bus stop to head back home. He was glad he came to visit Kuina today.

"Why haven't you kept her promise?" Nami said curiously because she knew Zoro had made a promise to his dead sister to be the best swordsman but he had stopped playing kendo all of a sudden and refused to enter his father's dojo****.

"cause I'm keeping yours" He said with a grin.*****

"I'm being serious Zoro." She whined like a little child.

"why?"

"Because," He briefly looked down, at himself, before answering "of my body"

"Then why are your training everyday?"

"To get stronger of course. Are you an idiot?" He said seriously considering that option. Nami was keeping her anger in check. She wanted to hit the dumbass but she just sighed and clam herself down. _'He's upset. He's upset. Today is Kuina's death anniversary.'_ She repeated in her head countless times before finally speaking:

"Then you're keeping her promise." She said with a smile.

Zoro looked at her as if she was going crazy. Nami, on the other hand, found it funny; he was doing everything to get stronger in order to become the best swordsman but refused to train with his dad or refuse to believe he was training to keep his promise with Kuina.

She just smiled and patted his hair while Zoro folded his arms in response since he didn't hate her touch.

"Ah the bus is here, just in time or we would be drenched in rain" Nami said with relief. Zoro was no longer surprised by her ability to predict weather, sooner or later, he would be seeing rain if nami said it was going to rain.

They got on the bus and found it was pleasantly empty. Not many people come to Thriller Bark Graveyard anyways because of its dark and gloomy environment. They happily chose their seats and after a good 1 minute of rock-paper-scissors, zoro took the window seat.

"I'll lend you my shoulder" Nami said with a wink.

Zoro just stared at her with a disappointed look and pointed, "You're short"

"How rude.. when I'm being nice to you," She said with a pout, "Fine, I'll take your shoulder."

She then started nestling her face in Zoro's shoulder as Zoro moved his left arm on top of her shoulder to give her more room. Once comfortable, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Take your time." Nami said before closing her eyes to feign sleep.

Zoro just scoffed, looking away towards the window. He did not want to give in. He then leaned his head on the window to distract him from his thoughts but what he saw wasn't the busy traffic during the rush hour, nor the sky that was getting darker as stars and the moon started to appear. What he saw was a reflection of a single tear, falling from his eye despite his refusal.

* * *

*Like the time she slapped sanji's heart eyes when number 2? morphed into nami and showed off her body xD

** I'll let you be creative ~ it's a story for another time ~

*** chapter 819 ❤

****Refer back to chapter 2 and also, this is the reason why zoro was shocked seeing himself play kendo in his father's dojo in part 1's dream.

*****Refer back to chapter 2.

Please don't forget to read and review.

Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night :)


End file.
